Story Book
by TroubleBug
Summary: A series of short-everyday life adventures the HTF characters go through.


***Authors Note*** This is the first thing I've written, so please go easy on me, also, I don't own Happy Tree Friends and I'm pretty sure that I never will, so I give credit to Mondo Media for creating these awesome characters.

"So Lammy, how are you liking Happy Tree Town so far?" Cuddles asked the purple lamb, she was still new there so Cuddles and Giggles decided to show her around for the day.

"It's not b-a-a-a-a-d, b-u-u-u-u-t the whole dying and coming b-a-a-a-a-a-ck to life thing takes time to get used to."

At the moment, they were entering the Happy Tree Cafe, Giggles had a shift there and it was lunch time, the place would be packed. Perfect timing to introduce Lammy to the others.

Lammy stepped shyly into the cafe, it was bustling with activity, behind the counter there was a blue skunk happily making burgers while talking to a camouflage wearing bear, at the juke box there was a tan bear dancing to disco music and sitting at a table was a red porcupine, she was shyly waving to the group. Cuddles waved back before taking notice of the dancing bear, a look of disdain crossed his face as he glared at the funky critter.

At the same time, the green bear had made his way over to the red porcupine with their food, after a brief pause he realized he forgot utensils and made his way back over to the counter. As Cuddles watched him a mischievous smile crossed his face.

"Hey Giggles," said Cuddles, "want to get back at Disco Bear for hitting on you all the time?"

Giggles smiled, "Oh God yes."

Cuddles started making his way over to the juke box. "Then watch and get ready to laugh."

Lammy watched as Cuddles leaned against the wall and let out a loud sigh, the bear, who she was sure was Disco Bear, stopped in his dance and turned to him. "Whats your bag cat?"

"It's just... I dunno... it's just... Flaky's been looking so... disappointed lately... you know... sexually."

Disco Bear paused and looked towards the little porcupine. " You're right, that poor fox. She needs a REAL man. Hey, thanks for the tip cat." Disco Bear moonwalked past the girls, sending a wink their way before continuing. He eventually reached the porcupine and started hitting on her.

Lammy noticed that the entire place had quieted down, everyone had their eyes on Disco Bear and Flaky, the majority of the women looking at them had the same smile as Cuddles.

The green bear noticed that everyone was looking at something and turned around slowly. He paused for a moment and watched them, his hand wretched open revealing a badly bent fork, he looked pissed.

The bear didn't do quite what Lammy thought he would do, instead of going to their table and beating the shit out of that guy, he instead stormed into the bathroom. The moment the door closed, all hell broke loose, people started panicking and dashing towards the door, despite to get out, the problem worsened when a gunshot was heard from inside the bathroom. Lammy felt Mr. Pickles tugging at her hair ad motioning towards a table, she took the hint and crawled under it, Disco Bear completely oblivious to the situation.

Just in the nick of time to, shortly after she found her hiding spot a knife shot out of the bathroom with blinding speed, slicing someones neck open spraying blood all over the nearby tables, the entire place immediately shut up leaving an eerie silence around the cafe. The same bear from before slowly walked out of the bathroom and yanked his knife out of the persons neck, his eyes were different now, an eerie green colour replaced the black.

He slowly looked around the room, families were cowering together in corners and Petunia had disappeared from her earlier spot behind the counter. Lammy felt her fur stand up when his eyes passed over her.

Eventually he layed eyes on Disco Bear and Flaky and started towards them, Flaky stopped trying to fight Disco Bear off and grew silent when she saw him, tears filling her eyes. Disco Bear turned to see where her eyes were leading, only to find the green bear a little to close for comfort. "Get your fucking hands away from my fucking girl." The green-eyed bear was shaking with anger, Flaky was shaking to, but for a VERY different reason.

"Put the kibosh on the jumpbad candyass, no one invited you." Whispers filled the cafe, no one able to believe what they just heard.

His left eye was beginning to twitch from his rage, he held his fists so tightly that his claws had cut into his skin and were making obvious trails of blood. Meanwhile, Flaky had pulled herself under her table, not wanting to see what was about to happen.

Disco Bear threw the first punch, but it was caught by the psycho who then threw him over a table with ease. He then grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and carried him outside.

He dragged the funky bear over to a dumpster and forced him on the open lid so that half of him was in, the other half sticking out. He then proceeded to bash the poor man with the lid. Eventually, the man was held together only by his spine, he was now covered in his latest victims blood. With one final swing, he broke Disco Bears body in half, allowing one side to slide in before throwing the rest in.

Halfway through Disco Bears torture session, Lammy released that Mr. Pickles had run out the door with the monstrous man and was now holding a lit match. Lammy screamed ad ran after him, not eve noticing the yells of protest, and the hands trying desperately to hold her back.

She made it out and took the match away from Mr. Pickles, just as she was picking him up, everything went dark.

Lammy slowly came to. The camo wearing bear was looming above her, his eyes were still green, but he didn't move. "W-what do you want?" Nothing, but an intense stare.

A sudden shuffling noise startled them both, he turned around and whipped out his switch-blade. The noise stopped for a bit before a bleeding porcupine slowly pulled herself from the rubble that used to be the cafe. The monster paused for a second before putting his switch-blade back and hoisting her over his shoulder, he stopped and looked back at Lammy for a second before continuing.

"Hey!" Lammy could hardly believe she was talking to him, he, of course simply stopped and glared, "Who did this?" She said, pointing to the smoldering remains of the cafe.

"You did." He said with a chuckle in his voice.

Lammy slowly stood and picked Mr. Pickles up, she couldn't have... could she?


End file.
